I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue: Performances by Willie Rushton - Part 2
These are the performances by Willie Rushton in Series Thirteen to Twenty-Eight of I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue. For other performances, see below: *I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue: Performances by Willie Rushton - Part 1 Series Series Thirteen Episode One *I Feel Pretty Episode Two *The Collective Responsibility Blues (duet) Episode Three *Camptown Races (Forth Bridge)(duet) Episode Four *The Lay of the Chartered Accountant (duet) *Send in the Clowns (to the tune of Isn't it Rich)(solo) Episode Five *There's Something About a Soldier (duet) Episode Six *The Awards Ceremony Blues (duet) *New York, New York (solo) Episode Seven *The High Society Songbook (bleeped)(duet) Episode Eight *The Lay of Joan Rivers (duet) *Rio (solo) Episode Nine *My Way (duet) *Underneath the Arches (to the tune of Climb Every Mountain)(duet) Episode Ten *The Adlibbed Poem Blues (duet) Special *An Australian Carol (to the tune of the Holly and the Ivy)(duet) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (contains solo lines) Series Fourteen Episode One *The Lonely Goatherd (duet) *Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)(duet) Episode Two *There's a Hole in My Bucket (contains solo lines) *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (contains solo lines) Episode Three *The Spycatcher Madrigal (duet) *A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square (duet) Episode Four *The Oliver North Blues (duet) Episode Five *The Drugs in Sport Calypso (duet) Episode Six *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (to the tune of Baby Love)(solo) Episode Seven *The Joan Collins Calypso (duet) *Puppet on a String (duet) *Three Green Bottles (contains solo lines) *Only Make Believe (contains solo lines) Episode Nine *The Marrow Song (to the tune of The Sunshine of Your Smile)(solo) *Some Enchanted Evening (duet) Episode Ten *The Brian Gould Calypso (duet) Series Fifteen Episode Two *The Floyd on Cookery Blues (duet) *Cinderella Rockerfella (duet) Episode Three *The Nicholas Ridley Madrigal (duet) *Happiness (to the tune of Greensleeves)(solo) Episode Four *The Neighbours Madrigal (duet) *Oh I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (duet) Episode Five *The Glasnost Madrigal (duet) *I Can't Get No Satisfaction (to the tune of Moonlight Becomes You)(solo) Episode Six *I Whistle a Happy Tune (Forth Bridge)(duet) *Tie a Yellow Ribbon (duet) *Oh Mine Papa (bleeped)(solo) Episode Seven *We Get Dames (duet) Episode Eight *The Windmills of Your Mind (duet) Series Sixteen Episode One *The Colin Monaghan Madrigal (duet) *A Cockeyed Optimist (bleeped)(duet) *Try a Little Tenderness (bleeped)(duet) Episode Two *Games and Activities for Scouts (duet) *Cheek to Cheek (duet) Episode Three *Memory (to the tune of I Got Rhythm)(solo) Episode Four *The Black Ice Madrigal (duet) Episode Five *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (solo) *If My Friends Could See Me Now (duet) Episode Six *The English vs West Indies Cricket Calypso (duet) Series Seventeen Episode One *The ERM Madrigal (duet) *Underneath the Arches (bleeped)(duet) Episode Two *The Girl From Ipanema (solo) *Younger than Springtime (duet) Episode Three *The Tony Benn Madrigal (duet) Episode Four The Home Office Fire Service Drill Book (opera)(duet) Episode Five *The Mick Jagger Calypso (duet) Episode Six *Let's Do It (contains solo lines) *Oklahoma! (solo) *Jingle Bells (to the tune of Baby Love)(duet) Series Eighteen Episode One *Tulips from Amsterdam (solo) Episode Two *The London Zoo Madrigal (duet) *That's Entertainment (duet) Episode Three *Get Me to the Church on Time (bleeped)(duet) Episode Four *The Mrs T in Russia Madrigal (duet) Episode Five *The Girl From Ipanema (to the tune of My Old Man's a Dustman)(solo) *The Games and Activities for Scouts: Scout Staff Display (opera)(duet) Episode Six *The Russian Election Madrigal (duet) *I Won't Dance (solo) Series Nineteen Episode One *That's Amore (solo) *I'm Henry the Eighth (to the tune of We'll Gather Lilacs)(solo) Episode Two *The Kenneth Baker Madrigal (duet) Episode Three *September Song (bleeped)(solo) *Tiptoe Through the Tulips (duet) Episode Four *Me and My Shadow/Goody Goody All *Come Fly Away (solo) *Gray's Anatomy (duet) Episode Five *Act II, Scene I of The Caretaker (opera)(duet) *Smile (duet) Episode Six *Hey, Jude (duet) *Non, je ne regrette rien (solo) *The Lion Sleeps Tonight Episode Seven *Red Roses For a Blue Lady/Roses Are Blooming in Picardy *Wand'rin' Star (solo) *The Girl That I Marry (solo) Episode Eight *Lili Marlene (bleeped)(duet) *Let's Twist Again Eine Kleine Nacht Music (solo) Series Twenty Episode One *Younger Than Springtime (duet) *Yes Sir, That's My Baby (solo) *Tit-willow (duet) Episode Three Bye, Bye Blackbird/The Sun Has Got His Hat On *Strangers in the Night (solo) *Sunrise (contains solo lines) Episode Four *Mersey Dotes and Bluesy Dotes (to the tune of The White Cliffs of Dover)(contains solo lines) *The Surrey With the Fringle on Top (bleeped)(duet) Episode Five *Come into the Garden, Maud (to the tune of The Night They Invented Champagne)(solo) *There's No Business Like Show Business (duet) Episode Six *Rawhide (solo) Series Twenty-One Episode One *Any Old Iron (to the tune of Climb Every Mountain)(solo) *Try a Yellow Ribbon Round the Old Oak Tree (contains solo lines) Episode Two *Blueberry Hill (solo) *Slugs and How to Kill Them (duet) Episode Three *Run, Rabbit Run (solo) Episode Four *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (solo) Episode Five *The Norman Lamont Blues (duet) *Goldfinger (solo) *Minnie the Moocher Episode Six *I Was Born With a Smile on My Face (to the tune of Wanderin' Star)(solo) Christmas Special *The Twelve Days of Christmas (contains solo lines) *The Christmas Song (bleeped)(duet) Series Twenty-Two *Where Did You Get That Hat? (to the tune of The Dambusters March)(solo) *Who Wants a Millionaire? (bleeped)(duet) Episode Two *The Windmills of Your Mind (solo) Episode Three *Sailing/All the Nice Girls Like a Sailor (contains solo lines) *Maria (duet) *The Rain in Spain (duet) Episode Four I Remember it Well (duet) *Hit the Road, Jack All (except Graeme)(contains solo lines) Episode Five *The Lonely Goatherd (solo) *Shall We Dance? (bleeped)(duet) Special Santa Clause is Coming to Town (duet) Series Twenty-Three Episode One *The Laughing Policeman (to the tune of As Time Goes By)(solo) *Disney Medley (bleeped)(duet) Episode Two *The Girl From Ipanema (solo) Episode Three *Hello, Hello, Who's Your Lady Friend? (to the tune of Zorba's Dance)(solo) *There's a Hole in My Bucket (duet) Episode Four *No Two People (duet) *I Talk to the Trees (solo) Episode Five *Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? (to the tune of Try a Little Tenderness)(solo) Episode Six *Putting on the Ritz (solo) Series Twenty-Four Episode One *The Lonely Goatherd (to the tune of Summertime)(solo) *Bright Eyes (duet) Episode Two *If You Were the Only Girl in the World (duet) Episode Three *I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts (to the tune of C'est Magnifique)(solo) Episode Four *Begin the Beguine (solo) *Great Balls of Fire (duet) Episode Five *Bohemian Rhapsody (to the tune of Strangers in the Night)(solo) *The Sun Has Got His Hat On/Raining in My Heart (contains solo lines) Episode Six *Living Doll *How Much is That Doggie in the Window? (duet) Series Twenty-Five Episode One *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (to the tune of New York, New York)(solo) *Yesterday (in the style of Chaz n' Dave)(duet) Episode Two *La Vie en Rose (solo) Episode Three *I Will Survive (to the tune of The Blue Danube Waltz)(solo) Episode Four *Happy Talk (solo) Episode Five *Chanson d'Amour to the tune of Danny Boy)(solo) *My Favourite Things (to the tune of Minnie the Moocher)(contains solo lines) Episode Six *Well Did You Evah? (duet) *I Want to Hold Your Hand (contains solo lines) Series Twenty-Six Episode One *A Whiter Shade of Blue (to the tune of My Old Man's a Dustman)(solo) *Jacques Santer is Coming to Town (solo) Episode Two My Wooden Heart (solo) Series Three *Christopher Robin is Saying His Prayers (to the tune of One of Those Days)(solo) Series Four Let's Face the Music and Dance (solo) Series Five *We'll Gather Lilacs (solo) Episode Six *To Be, or not to Be A, You're Adorable (solo) *The Scottish Play Madrigal (duet) Special *We Three Kings (in the style of Chaz n' Dave)(duet) *Winter Wonderland Series Twenty-Seven Episode One *Cocaine (to the tune of The White Cliffs of Dover(solo) Episode Two *My Boy Lollipop (solo) *Jerusalem (solo) Episode Three *I Shot the Sheriff (to the tune of My Favourite Things)(solo) Episode Four *The Major General's Song (solo) *He's Got the Whole World Hand in His Hands (contains solo lines) Episode Five *Great Balls of Fire (to the tune of The Blue Danube Waltz)(solo) *Gilly Gilly Ossenfeffer Katzenellen Bogen by the Sea (contains solo lines) Episode Six *What Do You Want? (solo) Series Twenty-Eight Episode One *Long-Haired Lover from Liverpool (to the tune of La Marsellaise)(solo) *A, You're Adorable (duet) Episode Two I Like It (solo) *Twist and Shout (duet) Episode Four *I Am a Cider Drinker (to the tune of Ode to Joy) *YMCA (to the tune of Greensleeves)(solo) *Dance to Your Daddy (duet) Episode Five *Rawhide (solo) *Sisters (duet) Category:Performances in I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue by performer